Insane
by HeroFreak
Summary: Kotori is a girl that loves the color of red. Come join Kotori with her exciting life of being part of HOMRA and their mighty King, Mikoto Suoh. [OC x Mikoto]
1. Chapter 1

Insane

Just an experiment of my imagination :3

Warning: Swearing.. aheh

* * *

'Kotori! Let's get going!' My mom called out to me from the garage.

'Coming!' I shouted back, still my mouth filled with my breakfast. I quickly grabbed my school bag and headed out of the door. I turned around and locked it quickly and turned around. I lived on the country side of Japan, near Tokyo of course but my house was right next to the beautiful ocean. I looked to my left and saw my mom's toyota waiting for me. I quickly ran to it, put my bag in the trunk and hoped in the passenger seat in the front.

'Today you have an reading exam. Do well when I'm gone.' My mom said as soon as I got in the car.

I rolled my eyes, 'Fine.'

'So, I will be gone for around 3 months, can you take that?' She asked, 'It's business, very busy this time of year.'

'I know and it's fine, I'll be alright.' I said.

'There is money on the counter in the kitchen, take good care of it. I believe it's enough for you to live by yourself.' My mom continued.

'Okay, thank you.' I said. Business. Meaning going to the U.S having the best time of her life fucking men and getting her ass drunk. She had to travel a lot, to keep me healthy and alive. We weren't very wealthy, after my father left our life style has dropped badly. We stilled had the big house my father bought us but our clothes were worn out, our food was plain and we barely traveled. Most traveling was my mother's business, I never left the country.

'Honey, I want you to care of yourself.' She said again, 'Don't get kidnapped or capture or even raped.'

I coughed out, 'What the hell? Why are you saying that?'

She sighed, 'Well, maybe it's because you are a half American 16 year old girl that knows nothing about life.'

'Oh my god, just because dad is a Westerner doesn't mean that I'm gonna get raped.' I stated.

'Well, who knows.' She turned slightly, 'Look at your beautiful green eyes and your wavy brown hair.'

'God stop mom. Seriously, I learnt karate since I was 2. I'm going to be fine. I can defend myself.' I reassured her.

'Oh, honey. Just be smart and careful about where you are going.' My mom said as she turned the corner to my school.

The car stopped in front of the court yard and I unbuckled my seat belt, 'Okay, I will. Thanks for dropping me off.' I opened the door and got out.

'I love you Kotori! Be safe!' She said through the window.

I smiled and waved. I watched as the car drove away to the airport. I sighed and turned around to head over my school's grounds.

* * *

'Kotoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii' My best friend, Emiko said as she ran towards me.

I smiled and walked towards her. We were in the hallway of our school. Cliques of people were walking around, gossiping, chatting, studying and couples roaming around as well. She gave me a huge hug while I hugged back, 'How's your mom?' Was the first words she asked.

I shrugged, 'Normal, she's leaving now so... I'm gonna be alone for 2 months.'

She smirked, 'Isn't that what you wanted?'

I nodded.

She laughed, 'Awesome, well...'

I raised an eyebrow, 'What now...'

She giggled, 'We are going to a bar tonight. Just me and you.'

'What. No.' I said as I started to walk towards our classroom.

Emiko followed, 'Oh, come on... you can't be hiding in your room all night alone!' She said. I turned to my friend. My friend was short but popular with the boys. With her attractive curves, black eyes and hair, those big... uh.. boobs.. and her cute personality. Everyone adored her.

I sighed, 'I'm not going.'

Emiko frowned and we both walked into our exam.

* * *

There I was, 8 p.m. in the night... outside of a bar. Fuck. Why did I agree on this?

_'I'll give you 10,000 yen if you go with me AND I will treat you.' Emiko said._

_I raised an eyebrow, 'And we have to go watch that new film and you better buy me new clothes.'_

_Emiko smiled, 'Deal.'_

Right.. Emiko bribed me into this..

I was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a green jacket, jeans and long lengthen boots. I was skinny but luckily I still had those curves. I looked next to me and found Emiko wearing a black dress that ended at her upper thighs, a pair of tall high heels and her make-up was thick, while mine was just mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. We weren't even legal to go inside a bar!

It looked empty and I don't understand. Emiko said it was the best bar and everyday it was filled with people. I looked at her again, 'Is it closed?' I asked.

She shrugged and walked towards it. I followed. We met the door and sign said 'Open'. She shrugged again and opened the door. A bell rang when we walked in. It was filled with people. There were a lot of men who turned a looked. A few were at the bar with grown women, some were on the couch smoking while gambling. Some were on tables just drinking but all eyes were on us. It felt strange and my instinct was to leave immediately. I tried to back away but Emiko grabbed my hand and walked towards the bartender. I was dragged by her hand and I saw men still glancing at us. She grabbed a chair and sat next to a grown woman. I sat next to Emiko with an empty space next to me. The bartender, a bleached hair man with glasses walked towards us, I wanted to run. He had a funny vibe to him.

'Would you girls like a drink?' He asked.

Emiko gave him a smirk, 'I'll have a beer.'

He nodded and turned towards me.

'I uh...' I paused. 'I don't drink.' I stated.

He raised an eyebrow, 'Just accompanying your friend, I see?'

I nodded, 'Of course.'

He laughed and walked away. Emiko gave me a frown of disappointment, 'Kotori, the deal was you get a drink. With me.' She said.

'Uh, you never said that and besides it would be better for you 'cause you don't have to treat me.' I tried to smile at her.

She rolled her eyes, 'Whatever, but hey.. isn't that bartender cute?'

'No.'

'Kotori!' She said again.

I shrugged, 'I'm not commenting on grown men. That's weird.'

Emiko sighed, 'God, you are not the partying type.'

'Oh, you just realized?' I said sarcastically.

She slapped my thigh, 'Shut up.'

I laughed but stopped when the bartender came back, 'Alright, one beer for this beautiful lady.'

Emiko gave him a flirtatious look, 'Hey, if you want a type why don't you get it?' She titled her body slightly downwards, revealing her cleavage where a tip was lying in her breast.

oh my fucking god.. I thought. She is such a slut, why am I even friends with her?

He smirked back and swiftly grabbed the money from her bra. He moved closer, their noses touching. 'You seem like a mature girl, of course you won't fool me with your mature gestures. A 16 year old like you going into a very very dangerous bar like this... underage drinking.' He parted their noses, 'I'm sure, after you leave this place, you better not come here again. Or else, there will be consequences.' He finished then walked away.

shit man...

I looked over at my best friend, she was shivering, her eyes tearing up. 'Emi-' I started but was stopped by her chugging her beer down her throat and walking out of the door, 'Leave me, Kotori.' Then she was gone.

What? She was that scared? I was shocked by her reaction and his statement. I knew this bar was weird. I looked around, people were minding their own business, resuming on whatever they were doing. I sighed and turned back, the bleached hair guy was looking at me. 'What do you want...' I said.

'That was a smart move, saying that you don't drink.' He said while wiping a glass.

I rolled my eyes, 'Well, I don't. And please, next time don't scare my friend like that.'

He chuckled, 'And you are apparently Kotori.'

'You must be?' I asked.

'Kusanagi.' A husky voice behind me said. It startled me, how low it was and I turned. Standing behind me was a tall man that had red hair and amber eyes that looked very intense. His muscles were very well defined under his white shirt and he held a cigarette between his lips with both hands in his pockets. He sat down next to me and sighed out smoke. He kind of reminded me of a lazy lion.

'Yes, Mikoto.' The bartender, Kusanagi said.

Mikoto, turned his head slightly towards my area, 'Who is this girl you were talking to..' he said slowly.

I stiffened up and my heart raced. Shit, I'm in trouble. I was about to stand up and leave until the bartender's hand landed on my shoulder, sitting me down, 'This is Kotori.'

Those auburn eyes burned through mine, 'Mm.'

I felt very uncomfortable, I wanted to leave now. There was trouble, 'Hey, Kotori. The king has interests in you.' Kusanagi said.

I gulped down, 'King...?'

Mikoto glanced at me, he seemed mad... I looked away.

'Yes, the King.' Kusanagi said again, 'Do you not know him?'

I slowly shook my head. 'A-am I suppose to know him?'

Kusanagi chuckled, 'Why not we let Mikoto show you why he's king?'

I gulped again, 'U-uh.. no thanks...'

I glanced at Mikoto who was stilled smoking his cigarette, his eyes still on me. Kusanagi looked at his King and smiled. 'Alright, the bar is now closed! Please exit to the door!' He shouted to his customers.

Slowly, one by one, with bad remarks and disbelief talks, people were walking out of the bar with Kusanagi, Mikoto and I left.

I got off of my chair and started to exit the door. I was stopped by Kusanagi. I shoved him away, 'Leave me alone.' I said. I was blocked again by him, 'Don't go Kotori. We are not going to hurt you.'

'How am I suppose to trust you?' I asked.

'Because we aren't striping you right now?' Kusanagi suggested.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I stood their for a minute deciding of forcefully leaving or sit down so he can show me what he can do... I sighed and turned around. I was walking back to that lion. I sat and looked directly at his face, 'Show me what you can do so I can leave.' I spat.

He chuckled, 'Kusanagi, she is very interesting.'

Kusanagi laughed, 'Mikoto is the third King, Kotori. Respect him.'

I looked back at the bartender, 'I don't even know what you are talking about.'

Mikoto chuckled and stood up, he held his hand out for me, 'Let me show you, what I can do.'

I hesitated for a while but eventually grabbed his hand. Mikoto smirked and led me in the middle of the room. Kusanagi silently watched us while Mikoto held me closer. He pulled me closer to him so that my body was slammed against his. I looked up with a confused look, 'Uh.. what are you doing?' I asked him.

He looked down into my eyes, 'Just hold tight and don't let go.'

I looked back at Kusanagi who was still watching, 'Do as the King says.' He simply said.

Sighing, I held him closer. Then he grabbed his cigarette and threw it away. He then took a deep breath and then... bam. A glowing red ring started to form around us, fire coming out of the ring, it made a big 'bang' sound as the fire was lit. I gasped and held onto his white shirt tighter. Another ring was formed on the outside, fire coming out again and the same goes for the third and then fourth ring that was made. I felt very hot because of the flames but then I looked up and realized that Mikoto was in flames. I gasped and started to let go of him but he clenched tighter on me, 'Don't let go, or else you are really going to get burnt.' He said. I obeyed his commands and stared at the rings of fire. Kusanagi was still looking at us but a smile was formed on his face.

'What a...' I whispered, 'beautiful red...' Red was always my favorite color. It represented my father who left me but loved me dearly, it represented my dreams and happy childhood memories with my father. All of my happiness came from the color red. I felt Miokot's chest vibrate from his husky chuckles then everything vanished. It just vanished. The rings of fire, vanished from my eyes. I gasped and let go of the tall man.

'Wha-what did you do?' I looked at him, 'It was such a beautiful red...'

I was tearing up. Red was everything to me. 'Why did you make it disappear?'

Mikoto looked at me, 'Red must be your favorite color.'

I wiped away some of my tears and looked at him, 'Of course... you idiot..'

Kusanagi raised an eyebrow and looked over to his 'King'. Mikoto formed a smirk and chuckled, 'You are a very interesting young girl.' He slowly walked up to me. He stood in front of me but never touched me, 'Kusanagi,' He glanced at the bartender, 'Explain the situation to her.'

Kusanagi smiled and looked over my way, 'Kotori, this is Mikoto Suoh. The third king, also known to be the red king.' I looked up at Mikoto, he was looking at me with an intense stare. 'As you can tell, Japan is run by the seven kings, he is one of them.' Kusanagi stated. I cringed and glanced at Mikoto, he was smiling. God damn it.. I just called him an idiot. 'Mikoto's clansmen is called HOMRA, when a person joins his group, they must be loyal to their king and will stand by him forever.' Kusanagi paused and looked at Mikoto, 'And I believe that Mikoto is interested of you.' He finished.

I looked at Mikoto, 'Me...?'

'Yes, you.' He said.

'Well... what do you want...' I asked.

'Join HOMRA.' Mikoto said.

I heard of HOMRA before. They were violent but red. Sometimes I dreamt of being in this group because of the color. People always said they were trouble, but whenever I see them in streets, I always wanted to join them. They seemed to live a care free life. Sure, they fought with others for their King's sake or their member's sake, everything isn't perfect. But if I join HOMRA, that means I won't get to see my mother again. That's a positive fact. I wanted to get away from that cheating bitch, all she ever does is fuck people and drives me to school. I already knew my answer to this question. But I was unsure about one thing.

'Will I be able to go to school?' I asked Mikoto.

Mikoto smirked, 'You can go to school.'

I looked directly in his eyes, 'Why me?'

'Because you seem interesting.' He stated.

'Yes I know, but how?' I asked.

'Because you just do.' He stated again.

I rolled my eyes and whispered, 'Stubborn King.'

'Respect your King!' Kusanagi said.

I rolled my eyes, 'He's not my King,' I paused and looked up to Mikoto's smirking look, 'yet...'

Mikoto's amber eyes flashed, 'So you agree?'

I gave him a smirk, 'Yes, your majesty.'

He chuckled and held his hand, once again, towards me, 'Shake my hand Kotori.'

I looked down and suddenly saw his hand glowing with red fire. 'What a beautiful red...' I whispered. I glanced at Kusanagi and he gestured me to shake it. I didn't care if it would burn, I wanted to be part of their team, I wanted a new family. I looked up at Mikoto's eyes and shook his hand. A burning sensation erupted in my hand, then to my forearm, then to my torso. I cringed at the pain and saw myself glowing with red. I felt a stinging sensation forming on my lower back and then a sharp zap. I gasped and let go of his hand. A burning sensation then formed on my lower back and I tried to glance at it. I lifted up my jacket and shirt, not caring if those two men were looking, and saw a tattoo forming. It was the HOMRA sign. I looked back up at Mikoto who was still smirking.

'That really hurt...' I whispered.

He softly chuckled and touched the tattoo behind my back, making me jump.

'Congratulations, you have passed the test.' Kusanagi said.

I looked over at Kusanagi who was smiling in joy. I was soon glancing at Mikoto who wrapped his arms around my back to feel the tattoo. I still felt a burning sensation but with Mikoto's hand on the new mark, it didn't hurt at all.

'Welcome to HOMRA, Kotori.' The Red King said.

* * *

Hey people!

So I'm really into K Project and umm yeah.. I love Mikoto :333 I'm going to write this story as a project and a practice of enhancing my english writing and creativity. There may be some grammar issues so sorry about that :3 (too lazy to re-read aheh) but besides that, I hope you enjoy my OC and Mikoto :D I'm doing first person so it makes you as a reader feel like you are with Mikoto XD Have fun reading and tell me what you think about the first chapter!

~Tori


	2. Chapter 2

Insane

Chapter 2 ^0^

Warning: Swearing (Again)

* * *

'Mr. Mikoto!' A short boy with chestnut hair walked into the bar, 'I'm ba-' He stopped talking when he saw me.

Mikoto still had his arms wrapped around me, his warm hands still on the mark. Mikoto slowly let go when he heard the short boy's voice. He turned around to see the boy standing in shock. Mikoto put his hands in his pockets and stared at the young boy, 'Yes, Yata?' He asked.

Yata slowly pointed at me, I frowned at the finger, 'Who... who is that, you were holding?'

I rolled my eyes, geez... holding? He was just touching my marks. Mikoto grunted and walked towards the couched, 'Kotori is now a member of HOMRA, respect the girl.' He simply said.

He looked at me and his mouth dropped, 'You let a young teenager in?'

'Yes.' Mikoto said.

Yata walked towards me. He was really short... 'Hey, I'm Yata and you must be Kotori.' He said.

I smiled, 'Yup, it's nice to meet you.'

He smiled back, 'You seem like you still go to high school?'

I nodded.

'Well, Mikoto does let us go to school. I still have university and that's where I came back from.' Yata explained.

I nodded, 'Yeah, he told me I can study.'

Kusanagi walked up to Yata, 'Where are the others?'

Yata shrugged, 'I know that Kamamoto ditched me to see some chick but besides that I have no clue.'

'Hm.' Kusanagi shrugged then walked behind the counter. 'Kotori, come here. I have some rules I would like to explain.' He said.

I looked over at Yata who was gliding back to sit next to Mikoto so I walked towards Kusanagi.

'Alright, so as you can tell. Our number one priority is to be loyal and faithful to the King. You have to sacrifice everything for him.' Kusanagi glanced over at Mikoto who was lighting up a cigarette. 'Number two. You have the red aura I believe Mikoto will show you how you can activate it.' Kusanagi glanced at me, noticing my puzzled look. 'Your red aura is your HOMRA power. It's basically fire coming out of your body just like Mikoto's did? But our fire isn't as powerful as his.' I slowly nodded, 'Anyways, number three. You will have to live with us. You can live your normal life and such but we stick together at night. Number four, us clansmen are as loyal and faithful to each other as our king. No one leaves anyone.' He reassured me. 'Hmm... that's about it.' Kusanagi said as he lifted up a glass.

'Alright then,' I said. Gosh, that's a lot of stuff, but at least I get to stay away from my mother 24/7.

I suddenly heard light footsteps walking down the stairs and met a small girl and this adorable red and black dress. Her hair was as pale as her skin but she looked adorable. She gasped while she looked at me then stopped and stared. I smiled at her then she slowly walked up to me. She held out her hand that touched my green jacket and she tugged, 'Mikoto, who is this pretty girl?' She asked the King.

Mikoto looked up from his discussion with Yata and glanced at the girl, 'That's Kotori, your new sister.' I stared at Mikoto, puzzled. He looked over at me and nodded.

'Oh...' She looked up at me and smiled, 'Kotori... what a beautiful sister I have!'

I smiled and laughed, 'Yup, I'm your new sister, but I must know my own sister's name in order to be her true sister!'

The young girl giggled, 'Anna!'

I smiled and knelt down to meet her eyes, 'What a cute sister I have!'

She laughed and hugged me, 'There's finally another girl in HOMRA. It's so lonely not talking to anyone, but finally I can talk to my very own sister!' I held her tighter. What an adorable girl, I never had a sibling before so this is also my first experience.

Kusanagi walked towards us and knelt down next to us, 'Anna, why not you show your sister her room up stairs?'

Anna let go of me and smiled widely, 'Okay!' She then held my hand and walked me up the stairs.

* * *

We came upon a door of the silent hallway. There were many door, probably more than 10. We walked inside and I saw my new room. Everything was red. Everything. I gasped and looked at my room. The red wallpaper, the red closet, the red bed, the red desk, a smile window, a red bathroom and oh my gosh... I nearly died by the amazing color. 'What a beautiful red...' I whispered to Anna.

'Red is your favorite color too?' She asked.

I knelt down and smiled at her, 'Of course. It has always been my favorite color.'

Anna smiled back, 'Mikoto's red is the bestest of the best.'

I laughed, 'Of course, I've seen it.'

Anna laughed with me, 'Sister Kotori, I will leave you now. But Kusanagi told me to show you around this area. I'll make it simple.' She led me outside of the door and into the hallway, 'That's the only entrance and exit to getting into this place, right across from your room is Mikoto's. My room is next to yours and the rest of the clansmen all live here. They are really nice so I'm sure you will get to know them well soon!' She giggled.

I laughed, 'Alright Anna, thank you so much. I'm just going to settle down in my room and you go down stairs and hang around okay? I'll be there in a few minutes.'

Anna hugged my legs, she was so short but so cute, 'Okay sister! See you later!'

Then she ran off and I was alone in my beautiful red room. Tears slowly streamed down my eyes and I sat down, my back against the door, 'Dad, I miss you so much...'

* * *

I walked down stairs and was shocked by the strangers I saw. There were so many men. It kind of scared me. I guess due to my past childhood, crowded men around has always been an issue. My body froze when all of their eyes were on me. I tried to find Anna but she wasn't. Suddenly I felt a body walk up towards me, with my natural instincts that I learnt from karate, I grabbed the hand that was about to touch me and twisted it's wrist. There was a loud wail of pain but I didn't care, I pushed my legs onto his torso and kicked him powerfully with my foot hitting his chin. He stumble back and fell onto the ground. Blood was streaming down his chin and I suddenly felt warm. I looked at myself and realized I was glowing red, just like.. Mikoto. My hands were in flames and my whole body was vibrating out of fire. I gasped saw who I just attacked, it was Kusanagi.

'Oh my god...' I whispered and crept up to him. Kusanagi was coughing out blood and I touched his face, 'Kusanagi? Oh my gosh... I am so.. sorry, I didn't know it was y-'

'Very impressive.' A low husky voice came from the crowd. I turned around, scared but ready to fight but then I let off my guard when I saw it was Mikoto.

'Mikoto.. I just-'

'That was amazing, Kotori.' Mikoto said again.

'I nearly killed Kusanagi! If I did one last move, I could have cracked his neck and he would've died!' I shrieked

Mikoto chuckled, 'Kusanagi is going to be fine.' He glanced at Kusanagi who was still lying on the ground, shocked. 'You are going to be fine right?' Mikoto asked Kusanagi.

Kusanagi glanced at me and smiled, 'Yes..' he said weakly.

'I'm really sorry...' I said to him.

He shook his head and looked at Mikoto, 'Mikoto's right. That was very impressive.'

I looked up at Mikoto who was still glistening then I looked back at the men. They were all smiling... what...? 'Um.. Mikoto, who are they?' I asked.

Mikoto looked back and huffed, 'HOMRA.'

I froze again. Shit, I just did that in front of everyone. Someone kill me now... 'Oh my gosh...' I stood up and faced them, 'Look, I'm sorry you had to see this and meet with me like this for the first time... I'm really sorry but um... hi? I'm Kotori...' I said embarrassingly.

The men all chuckled and said a 'hi' back.

Everyone politely introduced them to me and I finally found Anna behind Mikoto who eventually walked up towards me. She wanted me to hold her so I grabbed her tiny body and held it. Her arms resting around my neck. It wasn't so bad after Kusanagi was cleaned up and making wine again. Ahah... it was still embarrassing... Mikoto, I realized, was a very heavy smoker. He smoked 24/7. It was crazy. I talked to every single one of the HOMRA members and we had a good time chatting. It felt like home already because everyone came to talk to me. Maybe it was also because I was a girl.

* * *

It was getting very late and Anna said she was tired, so I took her up to her bed and tucked her in.

'Will you be here tomorrow?' She asked me.

I smiled at her, 'Of course but big sister has to go to school so I might not see you in the morning.'

'Oh..' Anna said disappointingly, 'I learn here so I don't need to go outside...'

'Hm,' I said, 'Well then, when I come back from school, I'll make sure to give you a great big hug. Got that?'

Anna smiled, 'Okay!'

I sighed, 'Alright, now go to sleep Anna. Good night!' I said while walking out of her door.

'Good night Kotori!' Anna said tiredly.

I glanced at her one more time then closed the door.

I sighed and turned around then gasped. My nose hit a very toned chest, I stepped back and starred up at Mikoto. He huffed and leaned in more. His amber eyes sunk into my own eyes.

'Mikoto..' I whispered and I tried to get away but he got me trapped. I struggled but then gave up and starred back at him. 'What do you want?' I asked, getting annoyed.

'You do sound like a real older sister.' He commented.

I giggled a bit, 'I guess, I always wanted a little sister to take care of.'

He grinned and looked back at me, 'You've got something special in you. Both Kusanagi and I believe so.'

I cocked one eyebrow up, 'What do you mean?'

He stepped back, 'I guess that one day, you will change the world or a person...' He shrugged and walked inside his own room.

What the fuck?

* * *

I woke up in the red room with the early morning light shinning through the curtains. I yawned and looked over my clock. 5:46 a.m. Damn it's early, but I got to get to school. I got out of bed and walked towards my bag. Luckily I have brought a spare of my uniform, thank the lords. I walked over to my bathroom and closed the door. I looked at myself. My green eyes staring back. I wonder what mom was up to. Maybe fucking with an old man right now. Who knows... The sight of that just makes me throw up and bubble with anger.

I roughly grabbed me toothbrush and added toothpaste. I shoved it in my angry and stared at my angry expression. Fuck my mom. Fuck her. I don't need her in my life, I can handle myself. I was brushing my teeth so hard, blood started to appear. Great, now my gum isn't healthy. I couldn't careless though, I just stared at myself. Then suddenly, a flash of red filled the irus of my eyes. I gasped and dropped my toothbrush. The red was instantly gone but kept starring at it, not believing what just happened. WAIT. AM I A VAMPIRE? Wait no. That's impossible... it's probably... probably the power I possess now. The red aura. I guess you can activate it when you're angry. I picked up my brush and brushed away. I washed my face and glanced at my uniform. I put it on and combed my hair and let the waves down, hanging over my shoulder blades. I walked out and put on shoes.

As I opened my door, I noticed that the hallway was dark. Everyone is still asleep. I crept out quietly and held my bag close to me. I walked down the creaking stairs and into the bar. The first floor was dark as well. I glanced at my watch, 6:18 a.m. That's enough time for me to get to school. It takes around an hour from here to get to school. I walked towards the door an-

'Where are you going?' a husky voice said behind me.

I jumped and looked behind me. It was Mikoto. I gulped, 'I'm going to school.'

'This early?' He asked.

'This early? Go back to sleep if you're complaining.' I said.

Mikoto shrugged and sat on a couch, 'Don't want to.'

I paused and walked towards him, 'You should sleep and I'm going to school.'

Mikoto looks up at me, 'I'm not going to sleep.'

I sighed, 'Okay then.' Stubborn. I walked towards the door and opened it, 'See you after school then.'

And then, I left.

* * *

Meeep. Sorry for the late update ;A; hope you people like this though :3 Reviews encourage my writing :DD be sure to put something down!

~Tori


End file.
